<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blazesona by HappyUchiha, RichardLyex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932887">Blazesona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha'>HappyUchiha</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex'>RichardLyex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue, Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Added and Altered S.Links, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ragna as the P4MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This fic exhists thanks to a fic called Snake &amp; Lambs, a Blazblue + Persona crossover, currently written by HappyUchiha. it made me curious and encouraged me to try something similiar out myself. If you got interested in this one i highly reccomend to check out his work out as well.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rachel Alucard/Ragna the Bloodedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Velvet Mannor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic exhists thanks to a fic called Snake &amp; Lambs, a Blazblue + Persona crossover, currently written by HappyUchiha. it made me curious and encouraged me to try something similiar out myself. If you got interested in this one i highly reccomend to check out his work out as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not going to be THAT bad."</p><p>The ever so optimistic Saya tried to reassure her brothers, ending up to fall on deaf ears with Jin still relatively angered by the situation and Ragna just trying to catch some shut eye,</p><p>"We were just as fine before our beloved brother kicked us out of school with him..."</p><p>Jin stared him down with that icy glare of his, a glare that could freeze anyone's blood, foolish enough to anger him from his usually calm attitude.</p><p>Ragna however, grew up completely unaffected by it, his stare was the total equivalent of a little puppy trying to growl menacingly towards him,</p><p>"Quit your bitchin' already, I said i was sorry already alright?"</p><p>Jin immediately caught up on his choice of words, "Was?" staring him even harder than before, which Ragna simply ignored once again, continuing to stare outside of the window.</p><p>"Lil' shit had it coming for 'em..."</p><p>He could feel his little brother's pinching the bridge of his own nose at this point, adjusting his glasses as he took a breath to calm down,</p><p>"There are different and better means to accomplish that than beating him up to a pulp, Brother. You can't solve everything with violence, you should know that!"</p><p>However calm Jin tried to remain, he inevitably raised his voice as he continued to lecture him, Ragna catched a glimpse of his sister from the edge of his eye, if this discussion was just between the two of them, he'd bark back just the same as usual, but Saya was on the edge of tears, and as the eldest he had the responsibility to swallow his pride.</p><p>"Look, I'll just say it again, I'm sorry alright? Now seriously quit with your whining, what's done is done."</p><p>The silver haired teen slumbed back into his seat, his mind already drafting into a much needed nap after the barrage of yelling he received today, Jin was ready to pressure the matter, but immediately realized their sister was right beside them, just looking down at her hands and legs, crestfallen by their unending argument.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>With enough sheer will, he too held back for their sister's sake, crossing his hands as his eyes glared at his older brother one last time</p><p>"But this discussion ain't over."</p><p>"Knowing you it will never be over..."</p><p>Ragna mumbled back with his eyes long shut, unable to resist to poke at his little bro one last time, Saya's giggle made him feel already better, making her laugh brought joy in their life, even Jin's for how much he still tries to deny that.</p><p>Saya, that saint of a sister, read the room and began quietly chatting with Jin, calming him down and talk about stuff that only they were interested in, such as books and homework,</p><p>Ragna, inevitably overhearing them, slightly cringed at the idea of studying, it was such a big pain in the ass for him, he never understood his siblings appeal or even excitement of going through all of them with a perfect score.</p><p>The ride was getting more and more quiet, to the point where he could only hear his own beating heart, and just moments after, he finally fell asleep.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he woke up from a sudden gentle breeze of air, softly and delicately tingling his face,</p><p>The first thing he saw was a ground filled with blue roses, looking a bit further up from his shoulder he realized it was more like a full garden filled with those, blue pumpkins hanged on the top of the walls, beyond that some creepy statues and some sort of castle beyond the closed gates, covered in stars, shining a faint ray of blue from the edges of the building.</p><p>He wondered with confused and innocent curiosity where did he end up too all of a sudden.</p><p>Yet the moment he dared to look in front of himself, he immediately regretted it, in front of him sat a very ominous figure, old looking, pale as snow, and with a nose so huge that was longer than his fingers wrapped underneath it between each other, moments after, his bloodshot eyes were wide open, staring towards him,</p><p>"Welcome to the velvet room."</p><p>Ragna wanted to scream, hard. That old man with a huge nose creeped the living shit out of him, and yet something kept him from freaking out completely, it may have been the work of a faint melody of a piano and of a singer gently soothing his frightened soul, calming him down as the ominous man continued.</p><p>"My name is Igor, and this is Rachel."</p><p>He showed the resident sitting right next to him, a seemingly pale white young girl, with long silver hair wrapped up in a rabbit twin ponytail, sipping her tea with an aura of smugness surrounding her.</p><p>"We're delighted to meet you acquaintance."</p><p>Igor finished with a smile that was surprisingly reassuring for the white haired teenager, their eyes suddenly looked at him expectant, Ragna realizing that, he tried to answer back in a unusual polite manner.</p><p>"Oh, uh... 'sup."</p><p>The resident of the room made a very judging noise behind her cup of tea, he didn't know why but she already started to irritate him,</p><p>"Got a problem twerp?"</p><p>Igor didn't seem to get mad, if anything he could notice a faint hint of amusement from his everlasting grin, the blonde laid down her cup of tea as delicately as a princess would, </p><p>"Such barbarism."</p><p>while addressing him, she looked down on him with her deep amber eyes like he was dirt,</p><p>"At least have the bare basic decency to introduce your sad, despicable self."</p><p>Not even ten seconds and he already hated her guts, her higher than thou attitude is what he despised the most in anybody, period.</p><p>"Ooooh I'm sorry, did someone spill your precious coffee tonight?"</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at him, and stopped sipping again, </p><p>"It's tea."</p><p>Rachel corrected him with grace and went back to drink down the remaining fluids.</p><p>"Psh, whatever..."</p><p>He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, deciding to just focus on Igor, who seemed to be the only one of the two to treat him nicely.</p><p>"Name's Ragna."</p><p>They nodded towards each other, Ragna almost completely comfortable at this point,</p><p>"Mind telling me where the hell am I now? Place kinda rocks but, this is definitely not a train."</p><p>He heard Rachel faint, mocking claps on his statement,</p><p>"Bravo puppy, would you like a prize?"</p><p>Ragna nearly popped a vain at that point, unable to resist from responding back to her,</p><p>"Shuddup Rabbit! I didn't ask you, sheesh."</p><p>She blinked a couple times in confusion, muttering the nickname he just came up with, unable to know how to feel about it yet.</p><p>Ragna could swear this time around that Igor WAS amused by their display, however it didn't seem to have any mocking or malicious intent behind it, </p><p>"Allow me to explain. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."</p><p>Ragna unintentionally followed Rachel with a similar confused face,</p><p>"Now now, there's no need to panic, you're still fast asleep out there."</p><p>The teen could only mutter a simple,</p><p>"Okay... so I'm like... in a dream or sumthin'?"</p><p>Igor nodded back gently,</p><p>"In a sense. Although this is not just the fruit of your me imagination, we're actually here to assist you, our guest, as well."</p><p>Igor calmly pressed onto the situation of the matter, not leaving room for the teen to speak back,</p><p>"Unfortunately our time will run short soon, when it's time, everything will start to become clear for you."</p><p>With one sweep of one of his hands, he materialized a paper at the end of the table,</p><p>"This is a room that only those bound by a contract may enter..."</p><p>A pen materialized right next to the contract, a sense of urgency filled the velvet mannor, and as much as Ragna wanted to feel something extremely fishy in all this, his mind held no doubts of his words ringing true.</p><p>"It seems such a fate befell upon you as well, and you may return here only if you'd wish to fight the terrible destiny inevitably reaching out to you, and your loved ones."</p><p>The white rabbit looked at him with a very serious expression,</p><p>"You do know what that means, right?"</p><p>Ragna clicked his tongue in irritation, all of what they said was tough to grasp on, especially when he still didn't know what was exactly going on.</p><p>"Yeah... I think I do."</p><p>He grabbed the pen up from the table, clicking the other end of it,</p><p>"Basically if I sign this, I can fight whatever bullshit is coming on my way, yeah?"</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes at his primitive language but nodded alongside with Igor.</p><p>"Alright... but you two better explain this shit to me next time I'm here."</p><p>With the smallest hint of hesitation, he signed it down,</p><p>"Now that I mention it... how do I come back here exactly?"</p><p>Igor sweeped his hand again over the table, making it's content disappear out of thin air,</p><p>"There's no need to worry about that, for now. Now then, when the time comes, we will meet again."</p><p>and before Ragna could ask anything further, his vision darkened, his mind was filled with a dark, endless void. When he opened his eyes again, the blue garden was replaced by the sight of his sleeping siblings, with Saya's head leaning into Jin's shoulder and his cheek laid atop of her hair.</p><p>Looking out it was definitely the middle of the night, checking out his wristwatch it showed precisely midnight, with a gentle sigh, he got up from his seat and drew out blankets from himself and his siblings, covering them up nice and cozy.</p><p>He sat down with his own blanket, staring outside of the window, staring at the endless tray of trees and grass going replacing the sight of buildings, wondering, trying to recollect what he just dreamed back there, or even if it was just a dream at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Inaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04/11/2011 - Monday</p><p>- <strong>Morning</strong></p><p>"Arriving at Yaso-Inaba. Yaso-Inaba."</p><p>The rest of the train ride was as smooth and boring as expected, in his short few naps he didn't find himself in some sort of blue garden again, making him lean torwards the more logical conclusion that it was just an odd and vivid dream, and yet...</p><p>"<em>...When the time comes, we will meet again</em>."</p><p>The wise man's words rang in his head, keeping him from completely denying what happened hours ago.</p><p>"What a pain in the ass..."</p><p>If what happened was real, then most likely the danger he was warned from is just as real as well, not knowing, where, how and when all that would occur just stressed out the teen.</p><p>For now, he had to focus on the present, the station was starting to be visible outside of the bright morning, it was his queue to wake up his siblings before they missed their stops.</p><p>"Wakey wakey, sleepyheads."</p><p>He nudged their foreheads, knowing exactly which buttons to push in order to wake them up immediately. Countrary from what their previous classmates would guess, Ragna was actually the early riser from the three siblings, with Saya sleeping around a normal routine and, ironically, Jin the perfect role model student, bring the biggest sleeper of them all.</p><p>"Nngh... We arrived already?"</p><p>Saya asked as she swiped a tear under the blanket, </p><p>"Yup, up and at 'em you two, unless you wanna explain to the old hag how on earth we missed our stop."</p><p>She whined in a tired protest against waking up from the warm and cozy blanket, but eventually gave.</p><p>"Oh fiiiiiine..." She began poking Jin's cheek,</p><p>"Wake up, big bro... we're here."</p><p>After a couple minutes of trying to get Jin out of the seat he snuggled in, they thrown in their blankets back to their respective suitcases and head out of the train station.</p><p>"Okay so we're supposed to find a man in his fourties, correct?"</p><p>Ragna nodded at his brother's description, looking around the deserted exit with Saya,</p><p>"Yup, it shouldn't be that hard to spot him, and yet..."</p><p>Saya nudged him in the shoulder, pointing towards who they were looking for approaching them, with a shy little kid following right behind him.</p><p>"There you are, we've been waiting for you."</p><p>He warmly smiled towards the teen with a noticeable tired expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm Ryotaro Dojima, your foster mother's cousin, which sort of makes me your uncle."</p><p>He nudged the little one in front of him, presenting her with a pride that only a father could've for their child,</p><p>"And this is Nanako, my Daughter."</p><p>Both of them standed a little awkward with Nanako having some clear difficulties to talk with strangers, Saya being ever so observant, kneeled down in front of her with a heartwarming smile.</p><p>"Hello Nanako-chan! I'm Saya, and these two behind me are my brothers, the stuck up one with the glasses is Jin and the grumpy one is Ragna."</p><p>Wide eyed, they erupted back at her in unison,</p><p>"Hey I'm not grumpy/stuck up!"</p><p>Hearing the soft giggle of Nanako almost paid off from getting embarrassed out of the blue like that, they still wrapped their hands in a b pose, pouting, and looking away.</p><p>"Hello! Hehe, You guys are funny!"</p><p>She stepped back to her father's side satisfied and happy, Dojima already had a good feeling about them.</p><p>"I see you're already getting along with each other!"</p><p>He looked back at them fondly, a hint of nostalgia shone behind his eyes,</p><p>"Man you three have grown... You guys might not remember it, but I used to visit you back when you were still little twerps, like Nanako here."</p><p>Nanako embarrassed, slapped his tigh in response,</p><p>"Ow, what was that for?"</p><p>Dojima couldn't help but to laugh a little behind his made up pain,</p><p>"Heh, nice one kid."</p><p>Ragna ln the other hand gave her a thumbs up with a proud grin, Nanako returned it with a childlike innocence.</p><p>"Alright, alright... don't start to encourage her now, Ragna. Here, gimme your bags, you guys must be exhausted after such a long trip."</p><p>With that settled, they decided upon who was sitting where, with Saya on the far back left, Nanako in the middle and Jin in the right, leaving the tallest one in charge of the mother seat,</p><p>As he walked towards the car, a female teen, looking around the same age walked right past by him, noticing he dropped something she picked it up for him,</p><p>"Hey, spiky head, you dropped this."</p><p>Turning around he could catch a better look at the teen extending her arm towards him, her height was a head lower than his, her blonde hair was wrapped up in a single ponytail that had the shape of bunny ears, her crimson eyes stared at him expectantly,</p><p>She felt awfully familiar to someone he couldn't quite tell from the tip of his tongue,</p><p>"Oh... Thanks."</p><p>Accepting her act of kindness, he gave a quick look at the piece of paper that fell off his pockets, it was the notes that mother Celica gave him for Dojima's address.</p><p>"...You're welcome, I guess."</p><p>She awkwardly returned to mind her own business, surprised by her similar appearance to someone else he forgot to ask for her name, shrugging, he decided to not think too much about it.</p><p>The first half of the road in the car has been enjoyably silent, Dojima asked them a couple of trivial questions, with Nanako excited to know more about them. They stopped in front of a gas station, just to take a break and refuel real quick.</p><p>"Alright, stretch your legs out kids, we won't stop for long."</p><p>Turning the engine off, he helped Nanako out of the middle of the backseat, Jin passed her carefully into his hands, muttering a thank you towards him as the local androgynous looking clerk approached him.</p><p>"Hi! Welcome to Moel!"</p><p>Saya escorted Nanako to the bathroom, the two brothers in the meantime stretched out their legs while Dojima ordered a full refuel.</p><p>"Right away, sir!"</p><p>"Good a time as any for a smoke..."</p><p>The older man looked around the road first and headed away from Moel for a short break.</p><p>The gas station attendant looked at the brothers intently, at last deciding to strike up a conversation,</p><p>"Are you two in high school?"</p><p>The three had a small banter of back and forth, talking about trivial school trouble that only the attendant and Ragna could actually share, </p><p>"Honestly, if you don't pick up the pace in your studies brother, you'll end up like our friend right here."</p><p>Jin, as always, had to find a way to scold him in anything school related, it was just his luck that he had two siblings that cared way too much about stupid things like high grades,</p><p>"Oh shut your trap! 'Sides, don'tcha think it's a lil' too harsh on..."</p><p>He pointed towards the older attendant, awkwardly pausing for a second,</p><p>"Sorry, I don't think we catched your name."</p><p>The attendant blinked a little and erupted in a small giggle, making the noise clear and distinctively female.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, you can call me Iza."</p><p>Both of them mentally noted down her name, albeit a little bit odd, Ragna couldn't really judge with a name like his own.</p><p>"Oh! If you two have some free time, would you consider working here part-time? You see, we're low on staff and, so... yeah..."</p><p>Ragna didn't think twice to accept the offer, the white haired teen was more than eager,</p><p>"Hell yeah, count me in to help ya out! 'Sides, there isn't probably much else to do here in my free time."</p><p>Jin was more reluctant in the offer, but in the end, he decided to help as well,</p><p>"Well, if I have time, and if the pay is worth it, sure."</p><p>She humbly smiled and bowed in front of them,</p><p>"I'm eternally grateful for your help, we surprisingly get a lot of costumers recently and we need all the help we can get."</p><p>She adjusted back her cap on her head, waving her hand and going away to go back to work,</p><p>"Visit us whenever you want!"</p><p>Slowly everybody returned back to the car.</p><p>- <strong>Evening</strong></p><p>This time travelling all the way to Dojima's residence, neatly park in right in front of his entrance.</p><p>"Here we are, home sweet home."</p><p>The siblings took a good look at the house they would live in from now on, it felt a bit alien to actually move out from the church and live in an actual house, but Saya was positive this was step forward to a normal life,</p><p>"Well? Come in with us, make yourselves comfortable."</p><p>Walking in, the siblings timidly removed their shoes in front of the stairs, Dojima and Nanako were already preparing the table they were all dining on,</p><p>"Come, have a seat with us."</p><p>Dojima once again invited them further in the house, both brothers taking a side to sit on, leaving a wondering Saya for last.</p><p>"Hmm, if you don't mind Saya-chan, sit down alongside with Nanako."</p><p>Saya tried to hide a giggidy excitement creeping up from her voice, </p><p>"C-Can I?"</p><p>Their uncle warmly giggled, nodding firmly on his own decision,</p><p>"Of course you can, why wouldn't you?"</p><p>Nanako positively beamed at the idea,</p><p>"Yay! Big sis will sit next to me!"</p><p>She clapped excitedly, making Saya blush deeply in content,</p><p>"See? Nanako is not against at all either."</p><p>With a little hesitation, she slowly knelt besides her, receiving a big affectionate hug from Nanako, the day just couldn't get any brighter from all the drama that has happened the last week.</p><p>They began eating with comfy silence, here and there breaking the ice as Dojima asked about their life in school and other minuscule banter, it continued all the way until they all nearly finished eating.</p><p>"Oh yeah I nearly forgot..."</p><p>Dojima remembered, wiping his mouth clean as he looked at the teens.</p><p>"Your room is just right up on the floor, the door is on the left side, you can't miss it."</p><p>He began scratching the back of his head,</p><p>"Although the room might be a bit too small for all three of you, if that's the case, your sis could sleep with Nanako instead."</p><p>They were sure they could handle it, but nodded regardless,</p><p>"And you."</p><p>Dojima looked sharply towards Ragna, all the friendly uncle gone from his expression as he scolded him,</p><p>"No funny business in school, you hear? I don't know how Celica treated you but I won't be as clement as she was if you start making trouble."</p><p>Successfully freezing Ragna's blood with a simple harsh warning, Dojima sighed as he calmed down, looking back at him with kinder look on his face.</p><p>"Look, I know you must've had your reasons to act the way you did, however, it doesn't mean you can just waltz in and..."</p><p>He glimpsed at Nanako for a short second, reminding himself that he had to watch his language when she was around,</p><p>"...Punish a student. Vice presidents in school exhist for a reason, go to them next time, oka-?"</p><p>A buzz from his pockets interrupted his lecturing, sighing, he picked it out begrudgingly </p><p>"Who on earth calls at this hour?"</p><p>Flipping the phone open, he mumbled a response, hummed and hummed, until he flipped it closed and woke up from the floor.</p><p>"Sorry but it seems I have an urgent matter to attend to. Take care of Nanako for me in the meantime, ok?"</p><p>The siblings nodded without an issue,</p><p>"Don't worry, sir. She'll be fine with us."</p><p>Jin assured him as he finished his sushi, making the older man scratch the back of his neck from the way he addressed him,</p><p>"Sir? There's no need to be so formal, Dojima is just fine."</p><p>Grabbing his coat he looked behind him one last time,</p><p>"Well, I'm off! We'll see each other tomorrow morning."</p><p>With him gone the house grew a tiny bit quieter, Ragna both out of curiosity and to keep things less awkward as possible, was the first one to keep their speech flowing.</p><p>"So what's the deal with your dad, is he like a cop or sumthin'?"</p><p>Ragna didn't know why, but he had that certain lingering feeling about him.</p><p>"Uhm... kinda? He's a detective."</p><p>At that point the white haired teen couldn't help to click his tongue at that, murmuring a low '<em>figures...' </em>under his breath.</p><p>"Is there something wrong about that?"</p><p>Nanako asked with such a crestfallen tone that Ragna earned the dirty look of both his brother and sister, silently demanding him to apologise in that instant.</p><p>"Wha?... Oh No... No no no! That's hella cool, absolutely badass!"</p><p>In a moment's notice her expression brightened back up, making Ragna wonder just how devious she truly was under that cotton of sweetness.</p><p>"Really? Yay! Big Bro likes dad!"</p><p>...or maybe she really was that pure and innocent. </p><p>"Dad does his best to catch the bad guys, like uhm, one day! When dad brought me to Junes, he catched a thief, like... like a superhero!"</p><p>The rest of the night was spent on a good note, with Nanako talking about her dad more before sending her to bed, after that, they finally had the chance to check their own room out.</p><p>Opening the door to their shared room, they found it to be pretty cozy, a couch big enough for three of them to sit on, an empty table, a connected TV with a n empty shelf right next to the other face of the wall, the window was right behind the couch with two sheets handing above it, a small desk available for a single person and finally three buttons at the other side of the room.</p><p>"Wow, 'unno what he was worried so about, 's bigger than my own previous room."</p><p>They silently agreed with him, looking around a little bit more before Jin decided to make the first move,</p><p>"Let's unpack first than anything else, I'll bring up our suitcases."</p><p>Saya held a firm grip on his shoulder, stopping him dead in track while Ragna was catching up as well,</p><p>"We'll help too, together we should be done with it quicker."</p><p>With that settled, they spent the remaining of the night picking out the necessaries, take turns to change in the bathroom, and wish a goodnight to each other.</p><p>They soon fell asleep, with Ragna lagging a bit behind, secretly too worried to sleep just yet, </p><p>that man, Igor's warning circled inside of his head, hoping that tonight he would be able to somehow go back in that strange but nostalgic place, to get the answers he desperately searched for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>